la princesa encontrada
by abril.roman.94
Summary: se trata de la vida de flora a cambiado por completo desde que se entera de la verdad ¡actualizado cap 5! lo siento por tardar 19-07
1. Chapter 1

Informo: los personajes no me pertenecen

Le pertenecen a ingenio el creador del club winx

Yo solo ice algunos pequeños formatos dedicada al club winx

Soy nueva en esto deme tiempo, bueno alfin a cabo termine el capitulo 1

Capitulo: 1 el regreso de un pasado oculto

El sol a medio camino de anochecer en una tarde muy bella

-en alfea-

{Una semana antes a flora le habían llamado de linphea, su madre le había llamando diciendo que era urgente que ella fuera a su planeta natal}

(Las winx preocupada por flora llaman a helia, por teléfono)

Tecna= ¿hola helia, solo quería preguntar si discutieron con flora por algo? Suena algo preocupada por su amiga

Helia=no, no hemos discutido, mas estoy preocupado por qué no me ha llamado desde que regreso de linphea ¿a pasado algo?

Tecna= desde que regresó de linphea está muy extraña

Helia= ¿no saben que paso?

Tecna=no tenemos idea de eso, nos no dijo nada desde que regreso solo hablo con layla de eso y ella tampoco nos quiere decir

Helia=hire a verla en un rato necesito saber que le pasa, nos vemos

Tecna=adiós

-alfea-

Bloom= ¿qué te dijo helia, tuvieron una discusión? Sentándose en la cama de tecna

Tecna=no helia dijo que nos discutieron que el también está preocupado por que no le ha llamado

Bloom=no será algo relacionado con su pasado

Roxi= ¿el pasado, que le paso?

Musa= flora no sabe quién es su padre, su madre se había paliado con su padre biológico y se separaron

Roxi= ¿el padrastro de flora lo sabe?

Musa=si él decidió casarse con la madre de flora para que ella tuviera una figura paterna, flora se entero antes de entrar a alfea, es por eso que pasaba mayor parte de su tiempo aquí pero con el paso del tiempo fue confiando devuelta en sus padres

Roxi= ¿aun no sabe quién es su padre?

Musa=no, y creo que ni quiere saberlo si él se hubiera interesado en que , ¿tenía una hija vendría por ella no crees?

Stella=musa no digas eso por ahí el padre biológico de flora tiene su lado de la historia

Tecna=además no sabemos si es eso lo que le pasa a flora

Flora=es eso lo que me ocurre(sentándose en la cama)

Todas= ¿qué?

Flora=mi padre biológico se entero de que tenía una hija y quiere que vaya a visitarlo

Stella= ¿layla por que nos no dijiste?

Layla=le prometí a flora no a serlo

Bloom= ¿y sabes quién es?

Flora=me digiero algo que se llama Federico Bustamante ¿creo?

Stella=Federico Bustamante, no puede ser

Flora= ¿qué cosa?

Stella=bienvenida a la realeza flora {mirándola con cara entusiasmada por la noticia}

Flora= ¿qué?

Layla=tienes razón Stella, flora es una princesa

Tecna=enserio

Stella=Federico Bustamante es rey de imperium unos de los reinos más importante

Bloom= ¿yo no lo conozco?

Stella=por qué hace poco tiempo estás viviendo como una princesa todo a su tiempo Bloom

-fontana roja-

Timy= ¿quién te llamo helia?

Helia=me llamo tecna

Timy= ¿qué quería?

Helia=preguntar si discutí con flora, por que estaba muy extraña últimamente

Sky=helia creo que debería ver esto

Timy= ¿qué haces?

Sky=buscando el canal real

-el la tv real-

Notera=el rey de imperium dio la información de que ha encontrado a su hija

, es una hada de alfea controla la naturaleza igual que su madre biológica

La única información que comento el prestigiado rey fue su nombre aparentemente que tiene 18 año de edad estudia en alfea y su nombre es FLORA

Helia=flora es una princesa por eso ha estado muy extraña

Riven= chicos la nave ya está lista para irnos a alfea, ¿sucede algo?

Sky=nada riven nada

Brandon=venga que te cuento

-ALFEA-

Stella=seguramente estas en radio, diarios, revistas, en la tv real

Bloom=estela ya cállate

Flora=lo único que quiero es ver a helia

Roxi=chicas los especialista están abajo

Stella=Brandon (gritando de alegría)

Flora=helia lo siento por no haberte llamado es…. Que,

Helia=está bien creo que no es fácil enterarte que eres una princesa

Flora=como sabes eso, no me digas que ya le informaron al mundo sobre mi existencia

Helia=lo vi por la tele

Stella=flora creo que será mejor que vallamos adentro por tu seguridad

(Flora mirando a su alrededor viendo en la entrada los profesores tratando de frenar a los paparazzi)

Helia=flora vamos adentro

Flora=no sabía que mi padre biológico es muy importante

Stella=obvio eres la princesa buscada durante 18 años, al fin tu madre dijo la verdad

Bloom=Stella (regañándola)

Tecna=Stella creo que deberías guardad tus comentario para otro momento

Stella=pero me falto decirte algo

Musa=por favor Stella no es buen momento

Faragonda=lamento interrumpir chicas, pero flora debes venir conmigo tu padre espera

Helia=yo estaré esperándote

-en la oficina de faragonda-

Federico (rey)=flora al fin te veo (abrasándola)

Flora=por favor

Federico (rey)=lo ciento, seguro tu madre te hablo de tu hermano, no te lo dijo, yo y tu madre tuvimos otro hijo ante que tu

Flora= ¿tengo un hermano?

Federico (rey)=te presento a maik

Maik=un gusto de conocerte hermanita, espere mucho tu llegada

Flora=gracias

-en otro lado-

Helia=por que el padre de flora es muy importante

Stella=por que es el único rey que permaneció soltero con dos hijos además su madre tenía un reino y su padre también el los unió y lo llamo imperium

Helia= ¿dos hijos?

Sky=si flora y maik el hermano de sangre de flora

Bloom= ¡de parte del padre!

Layla=de padre y de la madre biológica de flora

Riven=de lidiar con el padre también con un cuñado helia

Musa=riven (retándolo)

-en la oficina de faragonda-

Maik=espero que no tengas ningún novio por ahí

Federico= ¿maik, no tienes verdad?

Flora=no lo voy a negar tengo novio y se llama Helia, estoy con él y lo amo, ninguno de ustedes me lo va a impedir

Maik=creo que ya te puede agarrar el infarto tranquilamente padre saber que tu niña ya es toda una mujer, si te hace algo lo mato escuchaste hermanita, aguarda dijiste que se llama helia

Flora= ¿si lo conoces?

Maik=es sobrino de saladino, podre vigilarte

Flora= ¿qué?

Maik=entre a fontana roja, y me asignaron a un grupo donde esta el príncipe Sky y helia

-terminado el día los especialista se habían ido y el padre e hermano de flora también-

Al caer la noche la luna brilla, las estrellas se enciende iluminando alfea y el resto del universo

Stella=floraaaa (gritando)

Flora=que sucede trato de dormir

Musa=tan temprano, no nos contaste nada sobre tu padre

Stella=tu hermano sigue guapo

Flora= no lo sé averígualo por tu propios medios cuando lo veas

Layla=veas, vendrá a visitarte

Flora=entro a fontana roja y es parte del grupo de Sky de hoy en adelante

-fontana roja-

flash back} recordando

Saladino= chicos le presento a un nuevo integrante él se llama maik Bustamante

Maik=un gusto de conocerlos

Riven=genial ahora te vigilaran día y noche

Helia= ¿quién?

Riven=maik, eres el novio de su hermana, como crees que se sintiera

Brandon=es verdad puede tener celos, es su hermana menor

Al día siguiente:

(Maik encontró a helia en el patio de fontana roja, justamente el le quería hacer unas preguntas)

Maik= hola helia, tu y mi hermana son más que amigos¿ verdad?

Helia= a que viene a esa pregunta

Maik= escucha es la única hermana de sangre que tengo y solo quiero saber si la amas de verdad

Helia= yo daría la vida por tu hermana, es lo único que me importa es por ella que ingrese devuelta a fontana roja

Maik= es que no quiero que nadie le haga daño es mi hermanita y quiero que sea feliz

Helia= yo jamás le haría daño, y no dejare que nadie le haga daño

Continuara… seguiré asiendo mas gracias por leer

Fin


	2. autora comunica que sigue con la histori

HOLA A TODOS BUENO LO SIENTO POR TARDAR

SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON

SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MAÑANA ESPERO NO TARDAR

ES QUE TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS PARA SEGUIRLO

UN BLOQUEO TOTAL

SE TRATARA DE CÓMO AFECTARA SER DIGAMOS UNA "PRINCESA", LA VERDADERA HISTORIA

¿Por qué LOS PADRES DE FLORA SE SEPARARON, QUE PASARA CON HELIA, CON MAIK? Y MUCHAS COSAS MÁS

RECUERDEN ESTA FRACE _"__**NO ES FACIL SER UNA PRINCESA"**_

NOS VEMOS

ATTE: APRIL99.


	3. SECRETOS PARTE 1

_**Ya se, ya se no tengo perdón de dios por haberme retrasado tanto es que es difícil tener muchas ideas y escoger solo una**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y tratare de mejorar día a día**_

"_**inspiración":**__** "**__**LA DE LA MALA SUERTE"**____**"de: jessy & joe"**_

_**¿Por qué? No tengo la menor idea, las letras negras anchas soy yo informándoles ¿algo?**_

_**Muy bien, los dejos con el finc espero que sea de su agrado**_

_**¿Reviews?. **__**EL CLUB WINX NO ME PERTENESE SOLO ESCRIBO PEQUEÑOS FORMATOS BASADOS EN SU VIDA.**_

_2° capitulo: parte 1_

"_**SECRETOS"**_

"_**abecé en la vida, no hay que revelar un secreto"**_

_**AR**_

Tras una semana desde la noticia que impacto en muchas vidas, los medios aun no dejaban la noticia atrás.

A flora no la dejaban de perseguir con preguntas, es por eso que faragonda decidió que era mejor que se quedara en alfea asta que "las aguas turbulentas calmen".

Por si no fuera poco dos días después de la "gran noticia" los medios se enteraron que la heredera de imperium era nada mas ni nada menos que una de las integrante del club WINX, salvadoras de mundos, universos y dimensiones.

Y si la joven no tuviera demasiado, los medios recibieron información de que la mismísima princesa esta en un romance con un estudiante de fontana roja para su suerte no dieron nombre del afortunado estudiante.

ALFEA…

En un cuarto estaban 6 adolescentes hablando…

Musa: no pero paladium nos a dicho muy bien que dar clase no es fácil

Stella: pero por eso si llevamos a las alumnas de segundo año a comprar…

Bloom: Stella no creo que este permitido eso

Stella: ¿a quien no le gusta ir de compras?, además no es un delito comprar

Tecna: no es delito, pero si para tu tarjeta

Stella: a mi tarjeta le gusta ir de compras

Musa: además no creo que salir de compras se algo educativo

Layla: si lo es

Bloom y musa: ¿he?

Flora: ¿educativo?

Layla: si les enseña a no comprar compulsivamente como Stella

Stella: yo no compro compulsivamente, yo solo estoy a la moda-en ese momento sus amigas no paraban de reír

Layla: oye flora ¿Qué quería tu padre ahora?

Flora: solo cosas nada importante

Stella: algo que viene de un rey si es importante vamos cuenta

Flora: solo quiere celebrar…-interrumpida por su amiga

Stella: un festejo en imperium, será una verdadera fiesta de reyes ¿Cómo iras vestida?

Flora: Stella no te emociones, yo le dije que no

Stella: ¿Qué cosa?

Flora: halla abra gente que no conozco, además estarán los medios, reporteros y reyes

Bloom: pero conocerás al resto de tu familia, un tío, abuela y primos lejanos

Flora: Federico es hijo único y su madre ya no esta, no hay familiar por conocer

Stella: ¿Federico?

Flora: no le diré a una persona que recién conozco padre debo conocerlo mas

Musa: estoy de acuerdo con flora

Stella: vamos nosotras te acompañaremos

Flora: ¿de verdad?

Bloom: claro que si en las buenas y en las malas

Musa: y en las peores

Layla: en las batallas

Stella: en la oscuridad, en las pesadillas, en la muerte-todas sus compañeras le quedaron mirando

Musa: Stella ya me estas empezando a asustar

Stella: solo di ejemplos

Flora: si ustedes van estará bien por mí

Stella: entonces cojeé el teléfono y llama a papi-flora le quedo mirando- o a Federico

FONTANA ROJA…

En una carrera de motos…

Riven: ¿Quién lleva la delantera?

Timy: maik

Saladino: ese chico sorprende cada día, tiene un buen potencial

Sky: bien le ha ganado a todos de primer y segundo año

Timy: contra los mejores de los años **se refier año**

Sky: ¿y bien?

Helia: por mi esta bien

Brandon: por mi también

Nabu: no se por que me preguntan si no soy un especialistas

Sky: has estado con nosotros ase mas de 3 años** no llevo la cuenta el que sabe y me lo dice se lo agradecería** esta bien es un buen muchacho

Sky: ¿riven?

Riven: bueno

Sky: ¿timy?

Timy: por mi esta bien

Sky: esta decidido

Riven: que el cuñadito de helia esta en el equipo

…

…

…

Durante la noche, una joven hada no podía descansar

# Sueño #

Había una pareja discutiendo en el otro cuarto, no podía ver con perfección había un niño de apenas meses, se veía claramente que esta no era su primera discusión

Quería acércame pero ellos no me veían era como estar y no estar allí

Reconocí a la mujer era mi madre aunque mas joven y el era Federico no podía escuchar la discusión

Me di cuente que aquel niño era maik estaba despierto sonriendo párese no prestar atención a la discusión, había una mujer en el cuarto de maik por su estatura y juventud diría que tenia unos 25 años párese querer espiar la discusión.

No era tan alta, usaba un vestido blanco que llegaba a la rodilla con encastre violeta, su pelo era negro y sus ojos azules profundos, su piel era ceniza.

Sentí un escalofrió correr por mi cuerpo cerré los ojos y al abrirlos no estaba en el mismo lugar sino en un bosque que reconocería al instante el bosque de limphea

Camine hasta que escuche el grito de una mujer corrí al ver quien era, mi madre con una pansita que podía ser de 6 meses de gestación

Al parecer tenía una puntada pero allí estaba la misma mujer gritándole en vez de ayudarla.

No se podría escuchar a la perfección al parecer se acercaba una tormenta, por el sonido del viento y la humedad eso no creo que ayudara a una embarazada.

Lo único que pude escuchar, _"te lo advierto, que te alejes con ese bebe para siempre el príncipe y el rey estarán mejor sin ti y si vuelves o le decís algún día a ese bebe su verdadero origen ten lo por seguro que tu vida y la de ella se derrumbara por completo, te are la vida imposible"_

No se que había pasado para que esa mujer digiera aquello pero mi madre estaba triste

# Fin de sueño #

Me desperté de mi sueño mire a la cama afrente mió esta mi buen amiga- como la envidiaba se podía ver claramente que esta sumamente dormida descansando en paz

Y yo con ¿pesadillas? Ni siquiera se que era ese sueño pero me dejo muy pensativa tal vez si le preguntara a mi madre o a maik no lo se pero lo are mañana ahora tratare de descansar-pensó flora

Y sin mas volvió a descansar

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LE BAYA GUSTANDO**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**A.R.99**


	4. secretos parte dos, espero que os guste

**Hola tanto tiempo de verdad que si, ya se no me reten estuve bastante tiempo ausente con este finc pero lo seguiré no se preocupen, y yo pensaba que a nadie le gustaría.**

**Esta semana estoy un poco sentimental, gracias a todos los reviews de verdad muchas gracias.**

_**LA PRINCESA ENCONTRADA:**__ capitulo n° 3_

**Secretos parte 2.**

"_muchos secretos que no deberían salir a la luz"_

Al día siguiente…

Alfea:

Los especialistas vinieron a visitar a las winx, luego de un tiempo prolongado.

En una motocicleta iban dos jóvenes, parecen contentos, el joven freno la motocicleta ayudando a bajar a una hermosa muchacha de ojos verde. Se sentaron en las hierbas frente a un bello lago, el lago de roca luz.

Helia: tu hermano ha pasado la prueba de iniciación.

Flora: ¿ha sí?

Helia: pensé que te lo había dicho.

Flora: me llamo pero no tuve interés de preguntarle.

Helia: ¿sucede algo?-mirando a su bella novia.

Flora: nada de qué preocuparse solo, me quede pensando en un sueño que tuve-dijo acostándose en el pecho de helia

Helia: ¿Qué sueño?, si se puede saber.

Flora: un sueño extraño, parecía que eran Federico y mi madre, pero también había otra mujer esa misma la amenazo un tiempo luego le dijo que no se acercara mas a mi padre, no sé qué significa.

Helia: puede ser algo que hallas vivido y no te acuerdas-decía a acariciarle el pelo a su novia

Flora: o tal vez sea producto de mi imaginación por todo lo que está pasando.

Helia: a respecto a eso ¿Cómo has estado?

Flora: bien supongo y ¿tu?

Helia: ¿yo?

Flora: si, digo por maik, y además casi ni pudimos vernos.

Helia: no hay ningún problema con maik mas me cae bien, y con tan solo me llames estaré bien.

Flora: gracias

Helia: ¿Por qué?

Flora: por escuchar, entenderme y comprenderme.

Helia: no debes darme las gracias, soy tu novio y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Flora: te amo.

Helia: yo mas princesa-dijo al darle un beso corto pero dulce.

Imperium…

Mi rey me ha llamado-dijo una mujer, de pelo negro y su piel ceniza con ojos azules profundos.

**Ahora al rey lo llamare Federico les aviso.**

Federico: si Franchesca, recuerda a la joven princesa.

Franchesca: si su majestad la bella princesa oculta-dijo casi sin querer mencionarlo.

Federico: exacto, ya es toda una mujer.

Franchesca: lo sé su majestad, la están pasando por todos los canales reales.

Federico: lo sé, lo sé Franchesca, solo que manda a preparar su habitación y 6 habitaciones mas-dijo feliz el joven rey.

Franchesca: si su majestad pero se puede saber por qué.

Federico: porque, este sábado festejaremos a lo grande su regreso y vendrá junto a sus amigas, para que no se sienta sola, entonces me puedes hacer ese favor.

Franchesca: si su majestad.

Alfea…

Por la tarde flora decidió hablar a solas con su hermano mayor, así que se dirigieron a su cuarto.

Maik: ahora si hermanita ¿de qué quieres hablar?, pero antes ¿Dónde estabas?

Flora: he, ha si fui a pasear con helia al lago ¿Por qué sucede algo?

Maik: no solo me sorprendió al no verte con las chicas, además es mejor que no vallas sola a ningún lado y menos en estos momentos.

Flora: lo se

Maik: ¿de qué querías hablar?

Flora: conoces a alguien cercano a ti una mujer con cabello negro y ojos azules, y piel ceniza

Maik: a la única persona que conozco con esa descripción es a Franchesca una amiga de nuestro padre ¿por, sucede algo?

Flora: he no nada solo era curiosidad

Maik: nuestro padre me dijo que decidiste hacer la fiesta.

Flora: si las chicas me convencieron

Maik: ¿invitaste a helia?

Flora: si y a todos los chicos-curiosidad- ¿maik tu estas soltero?

Maik: si ¿Por qué?-dijo con una sonrisa

Flora: por nada y solo por curiosidad ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ellas?

Maik: he, veamos que no sean tan altas, que no le interese mi estatus personal, que le guste como soy, que no odie a los animales y que sean simpáticas y que a mi hermanita le caiga bien.

Flora. ¿Yo por qué?

Maik: porque aparte de miele eres mi única hermana de sangre y quiero que te caiga bien es todo ¿y por qué tanta curiosidad?

Flora: por nada.

Maik: andas curiosita hoy, bueno mejor nos vemos mañana-dijo al darle un beso a su hermana en la frente-descansa princesita.

Flora: tu también-dijo pensando "_que manía de llamarme princesita aunque de helia se escucha mejor" _viendo a su hermano salir de la habitación y prendió la televisión que mas da estaba el canal real.

Estaba nada más que la conductora luliana y el comentarista Daniel

Luliana: nuestro periodista Daniel esta en afrente del castillo de Imperium junto a grandes periodistas interplanetarios dando frente a un anuncio de del rey Federico, estamos en vivo y en directo con Daniel pelvus.

Daniel: estamos aquí en las entradas del castillo el rey Federico acaba de comunicar que este sábado por la noche habrá una gran fiesta por el regreso de su princesa.

Luliana: ese fue Daniel en vivo y en directo por Imperium…-decía la periodista mientras flora pensaba "_genial soy el motivo de la fiesta y los noticiero saben antes que yo cuando se hace la fiesta"_ dijo pensando que al instante sonó su celular.

Comunicación telefónica:

Federico: hija ¿Cómo has estado?

Flora: bien, así que la fiesta se hace el sábado.

Federico: si como sabes, si yo te iba a avisar, ¿te lo dijo maik?

Flora: no, me acabo de enterar por los noticieros.

Federico: ¿noticieros?, de seguro Franchesca se confundió.

Flora: ¿Franchesca?-_ "otra vez ese nombre"_

Federico: si es una gran amiga mía, tela presentare en cuando llegues ósea mañana.

Flora: bueno yo…-dijo flora al escuchar que alguien tocaba su puerta-lo siento debo colgar.

Federico: está bien nos vemos mañana.

Flora: adiós-dijo al cortar el teléfono.

Fin de llamada telefónica.

Stella: ya se te salvamos de más preguntas de tu padre perdón de Federico-dijo entrando junto a bloom y musa

Flora: no tanto.

Musa: entonces debemos ir mañana.

Flora: si pasaran por nosotras ¿le dijeron a roxy?

Bloom: si dijo que le diría a faragonda para un permiso, tecna fue con ella.

Flora: ¿y layla?

Musa: con nabu.

Stella: ¿le preguntaste?

Flora: si.

**Continuara…**

**Hasta ahí lo dejo gente ahora me pondré a hacer el cuarto capítulo de sin memoria antes de que se me valla el tiempo con el viento.**

**Espero que le allá gustado y sino el destino dirá.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**A.R.99**


	5. previa

**Hola estoy actualizando todas mis historias cambiare mi forma de escribir pero es igual**

**Espero que le agrade algo muy importante debo decir WINX CLUB no me pertenece si fuera así haría diez mil temporadas más pero bueno así es la vida**

**Nos vemos by: Rousse agradecimientos y respuestas abajo y otra cosa NABU! Este vivo en todas mis historias aun no caigo**

_La princesa encontrada: "la previa"_

Alfea… en el patio

{pov flora}

Lista!-grito Stella saliendo con cinco maletas

Al fin, nos están esperando-dijo musa

¿quie…¡Mi cachorrito!-grito Stella al ver a Brandon fue corriendo asía el provocando que los dos cayeran al piso

a este paso Brandon terminara en el hospital-dijo roxy viéndolos

Aunque no lo creas Brandon es de acero-dijo bloom acercándose a sky y este le dio un beso

Vi a helia con maik estaban hablando muy animadamente _"me alegra saber que se llevan bien"-pensé_

Flora ¿Quién es ese?-me pregunto roxy_ "rayos me había olvidado de roxy"_

Maik-lo llame y él me sonrió junto a helia-ella es roxy séptima integrante de las winx, ultima hada de la tierra por lo tanto es una princesa-termine de decirle y los mire tenían las miradas el uno con el otro

mi nombre es maik Bustamante príncipe de Imperium y hermano de flora-dijo maik sin sacarle los ojos de encima pero lo disimulaba muy bien _"como si lo conociera de toda la vida"_

¿Hermano?-me pregunto roxy

Me falto ese pequeño detalle, maik es mi hermano mayor-le dije con una sonrisa y me acerque a helia

Eso si es una noticia-escuche decir a roxy

Hola-me susurro helia al abrazarme

Hola ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunte

Mejor que nunca ahora que te veo-me dijo al mirarme a los ojos _"tantas veces me perdí en su mirada"_ sentí mis magillas arder un poco y eso provoco una sonrisa en helia

Después de todo ¿Qué hacen aquí?, me dijiste que tendrían clases-le reprocho musa a riven

¿Acaso no querías verme?- Le pregunto riven

Chicas, solo pasamos a despedirnos es que…-dijo sky

¿Tienen una misión verdad?-pregunto bloom con una cara tanto triste

Mire a helia que me sonrió para luego asentir junto a los demás chicos, y solo lo abrase sabíamos que las misiones que tenían en este grado de estudiantes son más complicadas y peligrosas que las de años anteriores aunque nos hallamos enfrentado a muchos malos lo hacíamos como un grupo las winx y los especialistas, pero ellos debían estar sin nosotras y esa era la preocupación.

Deje de abrazar a helia por que maik vino a abrasarme tantos abrazos por un día

Cuídense-les dije a ambos

Lo aremos-contestaron ambos

Chicos debemos partir-dijo nabu

Y prométanme que iran a la fiesta-les dije

Prometemos tratar de ir-dijo maik abrasándome nuevamente-adiós hermanita-dijo al irse

Mire a helia nuevamente y él me sonrió y luego me dio un corto beso dulce

Tu también cuídate-dije abrazándolo mas fuerte que la anterior-te amo

Yo más-dijo al besar mi mejilla para irse

Las chicas y yo nos quedamos viendo la nave partir

Odio cuando hacen eso-dijo musa-vienen y se despiden me hace sentir insegura de su regreso

Recuerden que los especialistas son difícil de vencer-dijo orgullosamente tecna

Estarán bien, todos-dijo tranquilamente Stella

Luego vimos una nave aterrizar era bastante amplia por lo que se veía afuera de color verde manzana con tonos celeste marino

¿y eso?-pregunto roxy

Tiene el escudo de Imperium nos vinieron a buscar-les dije a las chicas

Es una gran nave-dijo layla

Sí que lo es-le respondí

Vimos a un hombre en realidad varios el primero no portaba armas de defensa los restos si, el primer hombre era adulto de unos ¿45 años?, tenia ojos negros piel bronceada y su pelo era negro azabache él se paro frente a mi asiendo referencia

Un gusto de conocerla personalmente princesa-

El gusto es mío y No hace falta-dije mirándolo fijamente-llámame flora por favor ¿tu nombre es?

Jaime, soy el líder del escuadrón alfa por lo tanto su guardaespaldas personal princesa flora-me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ellas son mis amigas-dije presentándolas y el izo una referencia a nombre de todas

Es un gusto conocerlas hadas guardianas-dijo Jaime

Luego subimos a la nave, duda confirmada la nave por adentro era increíblemente bella

Luego de media hora llegamos a Imperium vi por la ventanilla del avión era hermoso era primavera un punto perfecto para la vegetación era increíblemente bello

Aquí vendré de vacaciones-dijo Stella mirando atreves de la ventanilla

Al bajar ¡gua! suerte había guardias sino tendría a un montón de periodistas alrededor mío

Princesa una foto con sus amigas-oí decir a un fotógrafo y pare en seco mirando a las winx

Princesa no es necesario-dijo Jaime, las chicas y yo no prestamos atención y posamos para las fotos

Princesa una pregunta-dijo una notera-¿es verdad que tienen una hermana menor?

Si-conteste y luego miles de preguntas mas pero Federico me salvo de tantas de ellas

La princesa está cansada por el viaje luego contestara todas sus preguntas-dijo Federico alegremente al ver a los periodista-hijita-dijo al darme un abrazo que casi me ahoga-ven vamos te mostrare el castillo

Las winx y yo nos fuimos adentro era extremadamente enorme como un cuento de hadas

Es hermoso-le dije a mi "padre"

Si flora te quiero presentar a alguien-me dijo Federico al mismo tiempo llegaron unos hombres a llevar nuestras maletas y detrás de ella una mujer _"mi sueño" pensé_

Era igual a la de mis sueños, pero me sonreía felizmente algo me decía que no debía confiar en ella

Flora hija mía ella es Franchesca una gran amiga mía y mi mano derecha-escuche decir a Federico

Un gusto conocerte princesa flora-dijo asiendo referencia

El gusto es mío señora-dije sin pensarlo

¿Señora?, no estoy casada además me hace sentir vieja dime señorita Fran o tía Fran-me dijo Franchesca yo solo mire a las chicas

Creo que deberíamos ir a desempacar-dije al aire

Yo las acompañare señoritas-dijo Franchesca subir la gran escalera las chicas y yo las seguimos

Nos vemos luego niñas-nos dijo mi padre

Es un gran castillo-dijo roxy

Si que lo es, es perfecto como un cuento de hadas ¿verdad?-dijo Franchesca

Es chistoso porque somos hadas-dijo Stella

Luego de unos cuantos escalones más todas llegamos a nuestros aposentos

Princesa-me llamo Fran desde la puerta de mi habitación era bella y no tan grande -si desea algo o hablar de mujer a mujer no lo dude yo estoy para cuidarla

Gracias-le dije antes de que se fuera

Suerte que cada habitación estaba conectada con la otra si no me sentiría insegura mi habitación es completamente bella para ser un castillo era muy moderno **{foto perfil}**

Pov musa

Esta habitación si que era bella, las paredes eran de color un violeta profundo, tenía un gran baño propio hasta diría que caben más de 10personas aquí, lo más importante tenía una gran vista al jardín real de Imperium **{foto de la habitación en mi perfil}**

Para ser un castillo era muy moderno por dentro

Pov Stella

Es hermoso, tenía una cama grande, mucha luz perfecto para mi

¿El padre de flora averiguo cosas de nosotras?-pregunte a lo bajo

Había un sillón que asía juego con la cama

Y lo más importante el armario!

Pov general

Todas nos fuimos a la pieza de flora, a hablar

Mañana no espera un gran día y también agotador-dijo Stella tirándose a la cama

Wua esta pieza es genial, como un castillo tiene una forma tan original-nos dijo roxy

Fácil, contratas un diseñador y con levantar sus dedos todo listo, es perfecto-proclamo otra vez Stella

Oye flo ¿en qué piensas?, si es en los chicos sabes que…-dijo bloom mirando a flora

No, se que estarán bien eso espero-dijo flora aun en otro mundo

¿y qué es lo que te preocupa?-pregunto layla sentándose junto a ella

Franchesca-dijo flora en un suspiro

¿Franchesca, la amiga de tu padre que sucede con ella?-pregunto musa

No se, ay algo que me dice que no confié en ella-flora

Por fuera es hermosa, amable, dulce y inteligente-dijo roxy

Si por fuera pero nadie sabe por dentro si tu no confías en ella menos nosotras-dijo tecna

Exacto!-dijeron todas a la vez

**Wtf? No me lo espere, me quede en shock no se por que creo que revele varios secretos iba a poner algo aun mas revelarte pero mejor el otro capitulo**

**Esto se está poniendo interesante ¿Por qué? No se los puedo decir**

**Estoy actualizando mis historias pronto nuevos cap.**

**Nos vemos**

**¿rewievs?**

**By: rousse**


End file.
